GNXX-102D GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium
The GNXX-102D (GNXX-102DO) GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium (aka ' ''Jinx Experimental: Dendrobium , ' ''Jinx-Ex: Dendrobium ', or ' JinxX Dendrobium ') is the combination of both the mobile suit unit - the GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen - and its massive unmanned support unit - the Mobile Armor Weapon System '"GN Dendrobium Orchis" or GN "Orchis". Developed along with the mobile suit by the Class Nation Fereshtern in the Gundam Build War. The experimental model based on the research data of RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" with the data of the GN Arms as the base. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jinx eXperimental Dendrobium is developed as a testbed for the design and systems of the Dendrobium Stamen Equipment set for the GN-X series, and is a fusion of the RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium" with the GN-X series and GN Arms. Developed based on the key idea of the original Dendrobium: territorial defense in space, known as Area Dominance tactic. In the Area Dominance Tactic, the battalion group will be small, may be even just a single unit, but need to be able to hold on to that region and fight against numerous enemies with a vast amount of firepower. Furthermore, if it's a single unit, it needs to be able to move around a large area of space rapidly to defend all the incoming enemies. Additionally, the idea of mobile armors were used for the development. The end-result was the massive "Dendrobium" mobile weapon. It was not really a mobile armor, but a combination of a mobile suit, the "Stamen", and its add-on, the "Orchis". 'Dendrobium Orchis' The entirety is composed mostly of the GN Dendrobium Orchis (details of the mobile suit in JinxX Dendrobium Stamen's own page). Designed to have exceptional firepower and mobility with minimal use of manpower, the Mobile Armor Weapon System is an add-on peripheral equipment to the JinxX Dendrobium Stamen. Two large weapons racks containing sixteen weapon containers sat on the top of the JinxX, enabling the pilot to engage in extended firefights without running out of firepower. The containers are interchangeable and able to carry different weapons. Extendable large GN Claws with built-in large beam sabers mounted on both sides of the underbelly. A warship-class mega GN Beam Cannon is mounted on the right, while a GN Field generator on left. The control unit for the Dendrobium is the Mobile Suit Stamen. In cases of emergency or severe damage to the "Orchis", the "Stamen" could eject from the add-on portion. Because the massive mobile armor had GN tech incorporated into it, it's considered to be the fastest, most maneuverable largest mobile weapon seen in the Gunpla Academy and World II. Due to the properties of the GN Particles and concept of the GN Composite Armor, the whole mobile armor is lighter than the warships and spacecrafts used by the Class Nation. Its has the mobility equivalent to a standard high-mobility Mobile Suit, but firepower of an armed fortress or warship. In addition to being the testbed of the mass-produced GN Dendrobium, both the mobile armor and mobile suit were also experimented to have two unique systems that were also later improved and mass-produced: the ' ''Achenes ' System and GN Generating Condenser (or an actual GN Particle Generator). Armaments ;*Weapons Containers :Within the two massive weapon pods are eight set of hexagonal weapon containers, totaling to sixteen weapon containers. These containers are able to carry additional beam weapons, bazookas, or even a spare shield for the Stamen unit if needed. Sets of 3-tube missile launchers, multi-tube micro missile launchers, and torpedo launchers are also included. It can also act as an ammunition dispensers if the mobile suit unit or company of mobile suit is in need of resupply. :;*3-tube Anti-Ship GN Missile Pod ::Three large GN Missile clustered together in one pod per weapon container. The sheer power of the missile could destroy warships, flagships, a medium-size fleet, or large fixed/slow moving structures, hence the name. The pod's frame has a single rocket thruster at the end to propel the whole thing out of the slot and towards the target(s). Once it reaches a close proximity of the target(s), the frame would separate itself and release the missiles to rush straight in; reason being to save the missiles' GN Particle usage. Sometimes, it can also separate immediately after launched, for the purpose of attacking nearby enemies, and/or it can be a grouped cluster missile that would cause a massive destruction to the target(s) and possibly the surroundings. :;*Multi-tube (108) GN Micro Missile Pod ::A weapon-container-shaped missile pod that carry 108 GN Micro Missiles. Like the 3-tube launcher, the frame pod has a rocket thruster at the end to propel it out of the slot, but unlike the bigger sibling, it can be discarded after use or retrieved to resupply. These missiles can be fired en masse on large targets like vessels, or destroying light-to-medium armored targets clustered in groups with ease, ideal in dealing with multiple targets. The missiles are pre-charged with GN Particles and have great destructive power. If the GN Dendrobium is able to sneak into the enemy's formation or behind their territory and release a large salvo, a large military advantage can be gained. :;*4-tube GN Torpedo Launcher Pod ::Unlike the earlier mentions, the 4-tube pod stays in the slot and fires the torpedoes from its fixed positions. If needed, the pod does have a rocket thruster and will launched itself towards the target. Like the multi-tube pod, it will emptied its torpedoes and will either lose power to be discarded or return to the Orchis to resupply. ::The '''GN Torpedo', just like some variants of the GN Missiles, the torpedoes can be prepared to fire specific types of ordinance for subaqautic and spacial firing. The torpedo's type can range from traditionally track 'n' detonate on contact to being modified as a countermeasure, such as concentrated GN particle dispersal and/or smokescreen. ;*GN Mega Beam Cannon :A battleship-grade beam cannon installed on the GN Orchis' right side. It has an extra handle for additional maneuverability. Two variants are made: a normal long barrel type, and a folding barrel type. Can emit a beam blade from the tip and has another extra handle as a sword handle ;*GN Large Claw :The Orchis has two large claws on its underside in case of enemy units gotten to close or has penetrating its GN-Field. The claws can also be used as grappling weapons, as well as holding a smaller ship, mobile armor or cargo for transportation. For extra defense in close combat, the claws come equipped with two large beam sabers. :;*GN Large Beam Saber ::A larger version of the small handheld ones, it can also be used by the mobile suit unit, as a giant sword. Due to the size, it also have a beam cannon function, but has a lower power output than battleship-grade beam cannons. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN-Field Generator :Mounted on the left side of the Orchis, a battleship-size GN Field Generator is the primary equipment for defense from any attacks. It generates a spherical field that surrounds the entire mobile armor, and though exposed as a defense weakness, the generator can alter the strength of the widespread GN Particles to withstand against both beam and solid attacks, making it an ultimate defense mechanism. It can even defend against force-field-penetrating weapons like the GN Fangs, and mega beam blast such as from the Satellite Cannon ;*Achenes System :A special system similar to the Bit/Fang System that controls the GN Orchis, often when the Stamen unit isn’t docked. It is used mostly in situation when the main core unit needs to be separated from mobile weapon component to perform a certain task. The said task could be involving of entering a confined space (example: infiltrating a base), and if the unit needs support or is escaping from a different exit, the JinxX Stamen can control the GN Orchis to either use the weapon system to give support fire or act as a get-away vehicle. However, it is only after some combat experiences that the system was enhanced to avoid being jammed, interfered, or traitorous take-over, since other Class Nation tech level can interfere with the invisible field wave or link. A testbed for the Bit/Fang System to be incorporated in the GN-X series, and to continuously provide reports and data to enhance the system. ;*GN Generating Condenser :A experimental equipment that is built from the GN Drive Tau charging machine. A compact version of the original, it is a self-sufficient GN Particle generating system that makes the GN Drive Tau like the original GN Drive: a semi-perpetual generator that'll continuous supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time. Still in experimenting phase, it is larger than the GN Drive (Tau), and if it's needed to be smaller, it needs to have four of them installed on the mobile weapon. A large GN Generator is installed in the docking section where the Stamen unit is docked, by connecting the GN Drive Tau of the unit to the port of the GN Generating Condenser. This experimentation will provide data for self-sufficient GN Drive Tau type Mobile Suits to have a limitless supply of power as the Celestial Beings' Mobile Suits Optional Equipment ;*Prunus Prow :An optional piece for the Dendrobium Stamen MS unit to hold. History Variants ;*Booster Unit Type :An optional booster unit that is either the initial prototype testbed of the GN Orchis docking system to the JinxX Stamen, or a unit built upon the GN Tail Booster based on the data of the orignal GP03S "Dendrobium Orchis". Composed of two sections: the GN Thrusters and Weapon System. The GN Thrusters consist of a docking frame section, a larger, longer version of the Stamen’s GN Drive Tau, and four large, spacecraft-sized GN Verniers, two facing downward and another pair facing upwards. The GN Weapon System consist of a skeleton cage variant of the GN Orchis, possibly a part inside that is taken out and modified, the GN Mega Beam Cannon on the right, and the large GN Field Generator on the left. The skeleton cage frame holds four multi-tube GN Micro Missile Launcher above the Mobile Suit, and four of the unit’s arsenal, attached to the sides. It is possible to attached the three anti-ship rockets above the multi-tube launcher’s container frame. In early forms, the four missile launcher were not present; instead, most of the mobile suit's arsenal were placed around the equipped MS and held by extendable sub-arms. ;*GN Orchis Proto :The currently known prototype of the GN Orchis, composed of several GN Boosters, Extensions, and Sub-Arms fitted on the JinxX Stamen. The Boosters/Thrusters portion are equipped on the common locations: two large GN Verniers on the back, small GN Boosters attached to the sole of the feet, and two long rockets and propellant-like Particle Tanks II are attached to the rear. The rest were Two small Weapon Pods sat on the middle backpack extension, two sensor radome attached to the sides of the legs, and a forward prow armor piece that houses two sub-arms and a long-range beam cannon. This version allows for the JinxX Stamen to have a pseudo-transformable mobile armor form, which requires the MS to lean its entire body forward until the head is inside the prow's cover and the leg boosters is horizontal with the back thrusters. This form increased the aerodynamics and mobility. ;*GN Orchis "Calyx" :A very limited produced GN Orchis that is shrunken to almost the size of the GN Orchis Proto. Combining both the proto and booster type, it composed of two shrunk version of the weapon pod on the top of the shoulders, a booster pack attached to the back, and leg attachments and thrusters. Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons